fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
All of the Lights
A sing. Lyrics Happy and Trae (The Fugly Hoes): All of the lights (All of the lights, all of the lights) The lights (The lights) All of the lights Tots (and Lily, Matt and Nate): Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright, I want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I need Want you to see everything Want you to see (All of the lights) Lily: Fast cars, shooting stars Lily and Tots (and Matt and Nate): (All of the lights, all of the lights) Until it's Vegas everywhere we are Lily, Matt, Nate and Tots (The Fugly Hoes): All of the lights (All of the lights) (Matt: Woo-o-oh, woo-o-oh) Lily and Tots (Matt): If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life (Woo-o-oh, woo-o-oh) If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life Trae (Lily, Matt and Nate): Something wrong, I hold my head MJ gone, our nugget dead I slapped my girl, she called the feds I did that time and spent that bread I’m heading home, I’m almost there I’m on my way, headed up the stairs To my surprise a nugget replacing me I had to take 'em to that ghetto university (All of the lights) Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights Strobe lights, street lights (All of the lights, all of the lights) Fast life, drug life Thug life, rock life Every night (All of the lights) Tots (and Lily, Matt and Nate): Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright, I want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I need Want you to see everything Want you to see (All of the lights) Trae: Restraining order, can’t see my daughter Her mother, brother, grandmother hate me in that order Public visitation, we met at Borders Told her she take me back, I’ll be more supportive I made mistakes, I bump my head Courts suck me dry, I spent that bread She need a daddy, baby please Can’t let her grow up in that ghetto university Trae (Lily, Matt and Nate): (All of the lights) Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights Strobe lights, street lights (All of the lights, all of the lights) Fast life, drug life Thug life, rock life Every night (All of the lights) Tots (and Lily and Nate): Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright, I want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I need Want you to see everything Want you to see (All of the lights) Matt (The Fugly Hoes): Getting mine, baby Gotta let these nuggets know, yeah Get it right, ay You should go and get your own (You should go and get your own) (Get your own) Getting mine, baby Gotta let these nuggets know, yeah Get it right, ay You should go and get your own (You should go and get your own) (Get your own) (Becca: Du-du-du-do Doom Boom) Becca (Lily and Tots): Unemployment line, credit card declined Did I not mention I was about to lose my mind? (My mind, my mind, my mind) And also was about to do that line Okay, okay, you know we going all the way this time (This time, this time, this time) We going all the way this time (This time, this time, this time) We going all the way this time (This time, this time, this time) Lily and Tots: We going all the way this time We going all the way this time Lily, Nate and Tots: We going all the way this time Happy, Kyle, Matt and Nate: Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright, I want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I need, want you to see everything Want you to see Lily, Matt, Nate and Tots: All of the lights Lily and Maya: Whoaa-oh-whoa Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh Kyle: I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh Lily and Maya: Whoaa-oh-whoa Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh Kyle: I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh Lily and Maya: Whoaa-oh-whoa Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh Kyle: I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh Lily and Maya: Whoaa-oh-whoa Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh Kyle: I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh Trivia *The original of this song has 9 soloists. This version also has 9 soloists, each Fugly Hoe member being one of the original artists. **Kanye West's parts are sung by Trae **Tony Williams' parts are sung by Happy **Rihanna's parts are sung by Tots **Alicia Keys' parts are sung by Lily **Kid Cudi's parts are sung by Matt **Fergie's parts are sung by Becca **Drake's parts are sung by Nate **Elly Jackson's parts are sung by Maya **Elton John's parts are sung by Kyle (as well as all the other male people who only have like one line) Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Becca Category:Songs sung by Happy Category:Songs sung by Kyle Category:Songs sung by Lily Category:Songs sung by Matt Category:Songs sung by Maya Category:Songs sung by Nate Category:Songs sung by Tots Category:Songs sung by Trae Category:Songs Sung by the Fugly Hoes Category:Songs sung by Nathan